<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The House of Lamentation on Summer Vacation by MaraJordyn</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25926682">The House of Lamentation on Summer Vacation</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaraJordyn/pseuds/MaraJordyn'>MaraJordyn</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Obey Me Headcanons [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Shall We Date?: Obey Me!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 04:29:05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,710</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25926682</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaraJordyn/pseuds/MaraJordyn</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>With Diavolo's encouragement, the brothers go enjoy a little bit of Summer Vacation, dragging MC along with them. “I believe the humans call it ‘Summer Vacation’,” Diavolo announced to his prestigious student council. “A time where students take a break from their studies and have fun. I think this could be an amazing opportunity to further strengthen our bond between demons and humans. Which is exactly why I want all of you along with MC to experience this Summer Vacation for yourselves. No need to worry, I have it all planned out already. You all are dismissed, you have packing to do after all!”</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Obey Me Headcanons [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2008189</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>69</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Lucifer</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Each chapter contains small headcanons for one brother at a time.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <ul>
<li>Lucifer was very against going on a vacation. It was more of a chance for his brothers to get themselves in trouble. And going to the human world no less, a world he was still pretty unfamiliar with. He was less in control there, which made him even more upset.</li>
<li>
<br/>Once he saw the sparkle of excitement in MC’s eyes, he softened a little, and tried not to completely dismiss the idea.</li>
<li>
<br/>Made sure to pack his extra special collection of Demonus. He would probably need it.</li>
<li>
<br/>Once they all got to their own private beachfront cabin via the influence of the Lord of the Devildom, Lucifer laid down the ground rules. Too many of them...</li>
<li>
<br/>Will pester and coddle MC constantly. “Where are you? Did you put on sunscreen? I want to know your location at all times. Wear sandals, you don’t want your feet to burn. Don’t swim out too far.”</li>
<li>
<br/>MC is now in possession of secret pictures of Lucifer passed out in a hammock, his sunglasses slightly crooked on his face. He’s never looked so peaceful. MC refuses to let anyone know about the pictures they took, including Lucifer.</li>
<li>
<br/>Will un-ironically take MC on a romantic walk on the beach.</li>
<li>
<br/>Actually enjoyed his time on vacation, but won’t admit it to anyone.</li>
</ul>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Mammon</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <ul>
<li>This boy is so excited. No class? No studies? And in all in the human world no less? He’s going to do whatever he wants whenever he wants, and <strike>steal</strike> buy stuff along the way.</li>
<li>He brought a full empty suitcase for all the stuff he’s going to acquire.</li>
<li>Started an intense water gun war by getting one of Satan’s books wet, which will effectively end in Lucifer getting a face full of water and banning water guns for the rest of the trip and possibly for eternity.</li>
<li>“Yo, human, I found these on the beach, who knew something free could be so pretty. Shells in the Devildom usually have a monster attached to them, heh. H-hey don’t get the wrong idea, these are completely worthless, and so I don’t want ‘em! I thought you could do something with them I guess...”</li>
<li>A few creepy men decided to give MC a hard time, but those humans were not prepared to have Mammon stroll up behind them with a look so serious MC almost didn’t even recognize him. They wouldn’t be bothering MC again, and Mammon never left MC’s side for the rest of the trip.</li>
<li>MC keeps finding little gifts on their nightstand in their room, they know it’s from Mammon, but anytime they bring it up he pretends like he has no idea. “Wow that’s crazy huh?? Looks like you have someone really great and generous looking out for you, human!”</li>
</ul>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Levi</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <ul>
<li>Levi was also against going. Being outside around human world normies? being without his PC? And his figures?? Not to mention he’d miss new summer anime releases! Almost had to be dragged out of the house until he came around to the idea when MC mentioned this was practically a Beach Episode.</li>
<li>Still ended up downloading a bunch of anime on his phone as well as every portable game system he owned.</li>
<li>If this shut-in could barely handle the light in the Devildom he is not ready for bright shiny human summer days. So prepare to hear him complain.</li>
<li>This boy will swim fully clothed, and will also manage to have every little beach creature follow him around. He tried naming all of them Henry but eventually lost count of how many new friends he made.</li>
<li>Spent hours building a sandcastle with MC because it was exactly what the main protagonist of “I Became Friends With A Mermaid And Now I Spend All Day At The Beach Building Sandcastles” would do.</li>
<li>Can’t stop imagining MC as a mermaid and can’t stop being flustered when they see them. “H-hey, MC...would you maybe...want to go swimming with me when it’s dark? The human night sky is really beautiful...not that you’d want to do something with an ugly shut-in like me...”</li>
</ul>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Satan</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <ul>
<li>Was pretty indifferent to having to go on vacation. As long as he could read he would be fine. In fact, this could be a pretty interesting trip, there’s so many new things he could learn.</li>
<li>Packed books on tropical human climates. Actually packed any book he thought would enhance this experience. More books than personal items.</li>
<li>Also brought along his camera for his most recent hobby on photography, and he hasn’t had the opportunity to take anything on the human world.</li>
<li>For some reason he finds that with most of his pictures, MC happens to be in almost all of them. Strange.</li>
<li>Absolutely despises getting wet other than showers, so he’ll stay far away from the ocean, safe either in their cabin or on the sand. He only broke this rule of his twice, once for the water gun fiasco and secondly for a game of Chicken Fight just for an opportunity to shove Lucifer underwater.</li>
<li>He’ll probably tell MC some disturbing fact about the ocean just to get them to hang out with him on dry land for the rest of the day and will read to MC while they relax.</li>
<li>He once fell asleep on a beach chair, book over his chest, the title mentioning something about pirates. MC smiled and put the book off to the side, remembering to save the page.</li>
<li>Somehow he and Lucifer didn’t bother each other as much during the vacation, in fact Satan seemed to be enjoying his time, and be able to laugh and smile without any malice behind it.</li>
</ul>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Asmo</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <ul>
<li>Selfies, selfies, selfies!</li>
<li>So excited about going on vacation, all the stress from exams wasn’t doing his skin any good. Besides, he loves the glow he gives off under the sun in the human world.</li>
<li>Packed so much stuff it was a wonder they brought it all. Pretty much packed everything he owned, just in case.</li>
<li>Uses the summer heat as an excuse to wear as little as he possibly can.</li>
<li>Will be hanging out at the beach almost constantly, lounging out in the open, flirting with anyone he comes across. Especially MC. “MC! You need more sunscreen, come over and let me get those hard to reach spots.~”</li>
<li>Packed several swimsuits for MC despite them never asking him to, but they try them all on for him to humor him at least.</li>
<li>Doesn’t care about getting wet because you know he’s got that special waterproof stuff. He’ll be looking great regardless.</li>
<li>If MC happens to be insecure about how they look in a bathing suit, he will be their hype man. “But dear, you look amazing. MC, I’m the demon of lust, if I say you look good, that means you look great, and if anyone says otherwise, well, they’ll have me to deal with.”</li>
</ul>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Beel</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <ul>
<li>Is fine with going on vacation as long as there’s good food.</li>
<li>Packed his personal stuff pretty lightly, but had to bring along about seven coolers worth of food.</li>
<li>MC introduces him to all sorts of summer treats, popsicles, sherbets, shaved ice. But his new favorite sweet treat turned out to be the s’mores he and MC made together over an open fire.</li>
<li>Somehow restrains himself well enough to keep plenty of snacks and food for MC.</li>
<li>Will make sure MC is well fed and hydrated at All Times. “MC, you’ve been out playing for a while, come share this watermelon with me. MC, come drink this lemonade, it’s so tasty.”</li>
<li>MC went a little too far out in the water, getting caught up in a current, struggling to get back to the others. Beel didn’t spend a moment to hesitate before diving in the water, swimming like an Olympic athlete to help MC back to shore, keeping an eye on them like a lifeguard from then on out.</li>
<li>Aside from the endless eating, he’ll probably get into some sports like beach volleyball.</li>
<li>He also played a tournament of Chicken Fight with MC on his shoulders against all the other brothers. They were an undefeated team.</li>
<li>This sweet boy will enjoy the trip to it’s fullest, because it was filled with food and family.</li>
</ul>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Belphie</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <ul>
<li>He’s conflicted about going. He tried to back out of it plenty of times before Lucifer finally threatened him. He feels like it’s...too soon for him to be going back to the human world. But if MC is going...whatever, it’s not like he had anything going on anyway.</li>
<li>Packed plenty of pillows, blankets, and comfy clothes, fully expecting to sleep for two weeks straight.</li>
<li>He hates how hot it is, MC has never seen him without his usual baggy layered clothes, but he’s opted for shorts and a tank top.</li>
<li>Doesn’t like how bright it is, so he’ll wear sunglasses and stay under the shade at all times if he can.</li>
<li>He’ll complain about the sun but he can sleep through anything, and will take naps no matter how sunny it is.</li>
<li>Became the victim of getting his body buried in the sand, but it was like a blanket so he fell asleep instantly. Stayed there for hours until Beel came and carried him home.</li>
<li>Doesn’t like swimming too much but will join in by laying on a float. MC flipped the float over once, and Belphie got into a splash fight with them which ended with both of them exhausted.</li>
<li>More sleepy cuddles.</li>
<li>Will make sure MC gets good rest after each day of activity, he’ll bring cool cloths, fans, teas, himself.</li>
<li>Spent a full day with MC building a pillow fort worthy of Diavolo himself, they rewarded themselves by sleeping close together in their own blanket nest under the soft glow of fairy lights.</li>
</ul>
<p><strong>Extra:</strong> They all found out that demons actually can get sunburns, so MC was tasked with taking care of all the brothers during the trip, doing their best not to laugh at all their reddened faces.<br/>
Their summer vacation only lasted about two weeks much to MC’s disappointment, but figured it was probably for the best for the safety of humanity.<br/>
Diavolo was extremely satisfied with the results, and kept it in mind for plenty of other events he had planned for them.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>